Star Command – Before and After
by CGJ
Summary: Just the toys before and after watching Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Wrote it a long time ago, may as well post it.


**A/N: **Just a short fanfic showing what happened before and after the toys watched Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, I apologise if I get some of the wording wrong in the first part. Honestly, I wrote this thing like three years ago and I thought I may as well post it. Grammar wasn't great then, so I've just had to modify it to _improve_ it.

_**Disclaimer:** Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and the rest of the Toy Story franchise is owned and licensed by The Walt Disney Company and the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. I do not own any of the characters from the TSF. _

On a bright sunny day, in the middle of Andy's room, the toys were waiting for the little green men to arrive with a new VHS, at that time Andy and Molly were at school, while their mum was at work, so they had the entire house to themselves.

Rex waited impatiently in front of the walkie-talkie; it was getting excited about the fact that they were to see where Buzz Lightyear originally came from.

Suddenly the walkie-talkie received a message from Sarge:

"_VHS this is Mayda, we've got the package, and we're coming home!"_

Rex literally jumped up in delight and started maniacally yelling out "Hey everybody! It's here! IT'S HERE!"

"It's here? Well it's about time" said Woody, poking his head around the Toy box.

Then through the door they heard the troops marching into Andy's bedroom with the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The adventure begins VHS.

The little green men went "ooooh" until they were barged out of the way by an excited Rex.

"It's the new action-packed Buzz Lightyear movie!" Rex yelled, failing to tame his excitement.

Finally the troops released the video in front of the television, where Slinky, Hamm and Troikas were waiting; Rex joined them and started panicking slightly.

"Somebody put it in the tape, put it in! My tiny arms can't reach!" he exclaimed, as Bullseye, Snake and Robot and finally Woody joined the group.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses Rex" said Woody, trying to calm Rex down, he bent down to open the video-case, but it wouldn't lift. "Gush! It's stuck!"

"Ahh!" yelled Rex, before Woody opened the case and said, "Just kidding", Rex gave off a sigh of relief.

Before Woody could take the video out, Buzz walked up to him, Jessie trailing behind him. "Let me take a look at that" he said, he the whistled. "A Buzz Lightyear movie" he said, looking at Jessie, then Woody.

"Heh, waddya know, you don't look so fat when they draw you that way." Said Woody, Jessie blushed and giggled, Buzz wasn't that impressed.

"Eh-heh" replied Buzz. "Let's watch it."

"Yes, play it!" Rex said in his hyper-active tone. "Quick quick"

"Buzz, we're not gonna watch the whole thing," he said winking at him, "we just wanna see all the commercials at the beginning."

"What?" was Rex's response.

Buzz chuckled and then revealed that he's just kidding.

"Excuse me Mr. Lightyear" said Wheezy walking up to him. "You should sign that paper; it could be worth something some day!"

"He can sign it later!" yelled Rex. "Put it in, put it in!"

Woody struggled pushing the video tape into the television "darn things jammed"

"JAMMED? Oh God, I can't stand the suspense! I cant, I just I-" Rex then fell backwards, collapsing to the floor.

Everyone gasped, "Oh boy," muttered Hamm, Buzz and Woody approached him.

"Gee, maybe we went too far" said Woody, scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly Rex and jump and around and laughed slightly, "Just kidding!"

"Haha, good one Rex, very good," said Hamm, chuckling.

Woody turned around and pressed the play button, suddenly the film came on, and they all sat down.

Once the film had finished Rex was silent. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, the new Buzz Lightyear film. Woody had pressed the fast rewind button on the television and looked at Rex and then Buzz. "So what did you think?" he asked.

There were a few moments of silence before Rex yelled out "It was great!" followed by Buzz nodding in agreement, and the rest of the gang cheering.

"I can't believe Warp was evil," said Jessie.

"That was obvious, you could see him smirk when Buzz flew away," replied Hamm.

"But I guess we all know the moral of the story right?" asked Woody, he turned to Buzz and grinned "he found a new girlfriend."

Buzz didn't see the funny side, although everyone else (including Jessie) did. "Woody, may I remind you that in not one of your episodes did you EVER have anything close to a girlfriend."

"So you admit to being her girlfriend?" asked Jessie. Woody smirked, Buzz shook his head and walked off.

"Hey Buzz," called Rex. "I wanna talk to you about the movie!"

"Come on then," he said cheerfully, as Rex started going into one of his amazed explanation moods.

Woody looked around, he smiled as he saw everyone discussing the movie they had just watched. Although most of the work was done by the soldiers, it had been his idea, and this; made him proud.


End file.
